Stars that glorified us all
by radicalchickster
Summary: Sonny, Tawni, Chad, & Grady enter a party bustling with activity. Little do they know that they will partake in their first drink, true love, and some unwanted kisses that quickly turn into a mistake...


DisclaimerL I thought it would be nice to write about Sonny & the rest of the gang's first party. I own nothing! _Sonny with a Chance_ belongs solely to the Disney corporation. Thank you!

Chad's gaze draws me nearer. He smiles quite somberly tucking his arm around my waste, lips are connecting as if magnets. "I love you, don't forget about that." Chad slurs, his breath smelling like champagne. "Yeah, I love you too." I say grinning, mind feeling quite bubbly. I think I drank too much champagne, the aftertaste is pungent.

"I'm going to go," Chad kisses the top of my head. "See you in a few, okay?"

"Yeah," I gaze into his dilated pupils, lovely.

Chad stumbles across the opening of Tawni Heart's living room and makes a sharp turn down the corridor. I decide to sit down for a few minutes, it's as though the world is spinning. I notice James standing across the living room, leaning against a book shelf. My vision is blurred. His dark eyes drink me in, and a small smile plays on his lips. "Sonny," James says exuberantly, his voice dripping with lust.

"Hey, James!" I pipe up, allowing my mind to roam freely.

"Sonny, you look absolutely sexy. We're all playing "Seven minutes in Heaven". Why don't you come join us?" James casts me a lazy grin.

"Okay, no problem." I blurt aloud, getting up from my seat and walking over to a group of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast, and a few other people mixed in. I see no sign of Portlyn or Chase, hmm. But, I don't think I should fret that much. And, so I brush that worry aside coming into the circle of woozy faces.

Nico and Grady crack jokes about some skits we've done on _So Random! _in the past. It's then I spot Tawni sitting comfortably in Nico's lap. I'm about to say something yet a tall, girl with cocoa braids rises and announces that she'll be pulling names randomly out of a hat.

"Let's see, oh my gawd- James and Sonny!" Cocoa braids shrieks wildly, clapping her hand over her mouth in astonishment. Sure enough, a paper scrolled with our names appears in her hand. My heart flutters nervously.

I follow James into the closet without any complaint. His dark eyes track mine in and graze over my body. It's pitch black in here and reeks oddly of _Eau de France Wild Honeysuckle_ perfume until I just realize it was me all along. Hours earlier, I had taken the time to spray much perfume all over me, and transform my face with a vast amount of cherry red lipstick, and black liner. James immediately takes me in his arms and sticks his throat down my mouth. This is so not… happening. I pull away disgusted. I realize that he's totally drunk and I haven't seen my actual _boyfriend_ in way too long. Anger courses through me, sure as anything. I surge down the hallway, my combat boots clomping along the plush, white carpeting.

And, just as I make my way into the backroom the blood freezes in my veins. "Sonny!" Chad screams alarmed. He's tangled up with Portlyn on a sofa. Her mocha brown hair cascades down her back in waves. Her tanned skin pops against a glittering, short navy blue dress. Portlyn's gray blue eyes watch me cautiously. She's everything I'm not. There are lipstick marks all over Chad's face. "Chad," I crumble like a damp, napkin. My whole body feels numb. My heart jumps with a start as my knees buckle beneath me and I crash to the floor.

"Sonny," Chad hisses urgently.

"Oh my god, should we call an ambulance?" Portlyn asks worriedly.

"That'd be smart," Chad snaps lifting me into his lap, and resting my head against his chest.

I breath through short, shallow gasps. "Don't… call… anyone." I say hiccupping wildly and slowly but steadily pulling myself up until I'm in a sitting position.

"Sonny, you fainted." Chad glares at me breathlessly, concern rimming his blazing blue eyes.

"I'm okay," I resume tersely turning away.

"I kissed James, so don't feel too bad about your little encounter with… Portlyn. "

"What?" Anger flares in Chad's eyes, they then soften.

"Sonny, we're wasted. We won't remember this tomorrow." Chad says calmly.

"No, Chad. It's over." I rise up.

"Sonny," Chad says gently.

"Good-bye Chad," I exit the room.


End file.
